1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an improvement in a surface emitting apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
JP-A-2004-71167, JP-A-2004-322858 and JP-A-2002-279817 describe examples of a surface emitting apparatus which introduces light of point light sources incident on an end surface (edge) of a light guide plate, and which emits planar light from a planar surface of the light guide plate.
FIG. 1A is a plan view of a surface emitting apparatus 100 as an example of a related art surface emitting apparatus, and FIG. 1B is a cross-sectional view taken along an X-X line indicated in FIG. 1A. As shown in FIG. 1A, the surface emitting apparatus 100 has a rectangular shape as an outer shape thereof in plan view, and includes a rectangular light emitting portion 500 formed on a planar surface thereof. As shown in FIG. 1B, the surface emitting apparatus 100 includes a light guide plate 300 and LED lamps 600 opposing an end surface of the light guide plate 300. Light emitted by the LED lamps 600 and incident on the light guide plate 300 is guided in the light guide plate 300, and then is emitted to an exterior via a diffusing sheet 510 stacked on the light guide plate 300. Accordingly, the light emitting portion 500 emits the planar light.